kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Strike
into Kimewaza Slot Holder, the Rider must push the button to active it.]] is the name used for Gamer Driver user's finishers. Riders : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. MAX CS Screen.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) MAX CS Continuation kick.png|Mighty Critical Strike - Gekitotsu Robots= * : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Gekitotsu Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. Gekitotsu Critical Strike prelude.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Prelude) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rocket punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Step 1: Rocket Punch) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rider punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Rider Punch) - Kaigan Ghost= * : Ex-Aid, along with Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii, performs a flying kick into the enemy while uses spiritual energy which makes their body and mask of glow. In Ex-Aid case, he is enveloped in an orange flame. EA Damashii & Ghost Gamer LV2 Prelude.png|Kaigan Critical Strike (Prelude) EA OD & Kaigan CS.png|Kaigan Critical Strike - Full Throttle Drive= * : Ex-Aid focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Ex-Aid is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off the car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy akin to Drive's SpeeDrop. Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude) EA SpeeDrop.png|Full Throttle Critical Strike - Pac Adventure= * : Ex-Aid leaps at the enemy and generates a giant energy Pac-Man which bites down on the target and causes an explosion. Pac-Critical Strike.png|Pac-Critical Strike (Prelude) Pac Ready screen.png|Pac Critical Strike (Ready-screen) Pac-Critical Strike 1.png|Pac-Critical Strike - Taiko no Tatsujin= * : A counter to Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka, Ex-Aid, armed with a pair of sticks, repels Hibiki's fireballs by matching his rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at him. Taiko no Critical Strike.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Prelude) Taiko no CS Step 1.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Step 1: Counter Strike) Taiko Critical Strike Fireball.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Step 2: Strikes fireball at foe) TKN CS Fireball.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Step 3: Fireball attack) - Bakusou Bike= * : **Action Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (Rider Slash/Kick): Ex-Aid throws the Front and Rear Armed Units at the enemy and does a flying kick in a manner similar to a pincer attack. Bike Gamer CS Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Prelude) Bike Gamer CS Break.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Prelude).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Prelude) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Armed Unit Throwing).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Step 1: Armed Unit Throwing) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Pincer Attack).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Step 2: Flying Kick) - Ju Ju Burger= * : Ex-Aid creates a powerful boost from the roller skates, making him faster to reach and feed Burgermon with the Hamburger before the patient dissappears (when the ingredients of a Hamburger was completed). Ju Ju CS Prelude.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Prelude) Ju Ju CS Humberger gathering.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Step 1: Ingredient Collecting) Ju Ju real burger.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Step 2: Hamburger Delivery) - Mighty Brothers XX= * : Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X performs a series of kicks at the enemy. EX-AID LVX Kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike - Mighty Creator VRX= * : Ex-Aid draws rockets that then fire at the enemy. Mighty Critical Strike (Creator) 1 Draw A Rocket.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Step 1: Draw Rocket) Mighty Critical Strike (Creator) 2 Many Many Rockets.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Step 2: Rocket Multiples) Mighty Critical Strike (Creator) 3 Prelude.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Mighty Critical Strike (Creator) 4 Explode.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Step 3: Rockets Hit) }} - Brave= : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Taddle Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Quest) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Quest) - DoReMiFa Beat= * : Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. DoReMiFa CS Screen.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike (Prelude) DoReMiFa CS Sound attack.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike - Drago Knight Hunter Z= * : Brave combine the three energy attacks into one. Another solo variant of this finisher has Brave channel the three energy attacks into a powerful kick. When used with the Muscular Energy Item, Brave can execute a strong powerful slash with the Dragon Blade. When used with the Separation Item, Brave can create copies of himself and slash with the Dragon Blade. Brave FULLDRAGON VER3 Shooting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Kick) (Step 1: Gun Blast) Brave FULLDRAGON VER3 Kick.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Kick) (Step 2: Kick) Barave Hunter slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Standard) (Step 1: Blade Slash) Barave Hunter hitting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Standard) (Step 2: Slash Effect) Barave Hunter laser.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Standard) (Step 3: Gun Blast) Barave Hunter fire shooting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Standard) (Step 4: Fang Fire Blast) Brave Full Dragon Musclar CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Muscular Item) (Prelude) Barave Hunter Musclar slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Muscular Item) Brave DKHZ CS Ver.4 Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Separation Item) (Prelude) Hiiro duplication.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Separation Item) (Step 1: Duplication) MMX Slash & Braves Attack.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Separation Item) (Step 2: Slash) Brave Full Dragon CS DG Slashing.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Slash only) (Step 1: Gun Slash) Brave Full Dragon CS DB Slashing.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Slash only) (Step 2: Blade Slash) - Famista= * : Brave jumps to the sky and throws a flaming baseball at the enemy, which then explodes. Famista Critical Strike.png|Famista Critical Strike (Prelude) Famista jumping.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 1: Jumping) Famista Critical Strike 1.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 2: Throwing) Famista explosion.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 3: Explosion) - Night of Safari= * : Brave focuses power into his right leg, making it glow yellow as he slams into the enemy with a claw energy-based flying kick. Night_of_Critical_Strike.png|Night of Critical Strike (Prelude) Night_of_Critical_Strike_2.png|Night of Critical Strike - Taddle Legacy= * : This finisher has two variations. During those variations, Brave spreads out a pair of white angel wings on his back. **Rider Kick: Brave charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by the Iron-Body Energy Item. **Rider Slash: Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turn into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. Taddle Critical Strike (Legacy).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Kick) (Prelude) Hyper Taddle Kick.png|Taddle Critical Strike (Kick) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Prelude).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Fireballs) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Firing).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Fireballs) (Firing) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls.png|Taddle Critical Strike (Fireballs) }} - Snipe= : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. BangBang Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike (Prelude) BangBang Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike - Jet Combat= * : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. **Snipe can also targets the enemy's weak points, before barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats. Maximum power SNIPE.png|Jet Critical Strike (TV Series) (Prelude: Enhancing gatling) JC CS Prelude.png|Jet Critical Strike (TV Series) (Prelude Screen) Jet CS Version 2 Prelude.png|Jet Critical Strike (Film) (Prelude: Targeting) Jet CS Version 2 shooting.png|Jet Critical Strike (Film) Zolda Returns.png|Jet Critical Strike (TV Series) - Drago Knight Hunter Z= * : Snipe combine the three energy attacks into one. Snipe Drago Knight CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) Snipe Drago Knight CS Blast.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike - Xevious= * : Snipe delivers powerful shoots from the Xevious Gatling gun. Xevious Critical Strike.png|Xevious Critical Strike (Prelude) Xevious Critical Strike 1.png|Xevious Critical Strike (Firing) Xevious Critical Strike 2.png|Xevious Critical Strike }} - Lazer (Turbo)= : **Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. **Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. **Bike Gamer Level 0: **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 (Rider Break): Lazer Turbo rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. Bakusou Bike CS Screen.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Afterburner Blast) (Prelude) Bakusou Bike CS Shooting.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Afterburner Blast) Bakusou Critical Strike Blast (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Rider Break) (Prelude) Bakusou CS 2 Move.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Rider Break) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer).png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer) 2.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) - Shakariki Sports= * : Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Proto Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike 2.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Proto Trick Flywheel Slash) }} - Genm= : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm) (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike - Shakariki Sports= * **Action Gamer Level 2: ***With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. ***Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ***Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ***Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. Shakariki CS Cycling Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Cycling clashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki CS Wheel Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Wheel Slashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) - Magic the Wizard= * : Genm immediately performs a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard. Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude) Genm Strike Wizard.png|Magic The Critical Strike - Ganbarizing= * : Encircled and imbued with the power of manifestations of the first seventeen Heisei Riders, Genm performs an immensely powerful Rider Kick through the Ganbarizing logo. There is no prelude screen for this Critical Strike. Genm Ganbarizing CS Prelude.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike (Prelude) D0c0ef3a.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike (Step 1: All Heisei Riders posing) Genm HS Rider absorbing.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike (Step 2: Energy absorbing) Genm Ganbarizing title circle.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike (Step 3: Ganbarizing logo) Genm Ganbarizing CS Kick.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike (Step 4: Kick) }} - Fuma= * : Fuma empowers and spin his Fuma Sōzantō before doing tornado-like slash at his enemy. Hurricane Critical Strike 1 Charge.png|Hurricane Critical Strike (Charge) Hurricane Critical Strike 2 Prelude.png|Hurricane Critical Strike (Prelude) Hurricane Critical Strike 3 Spin.png|Hurricane Critical Strike (Spin Blades) Hurricane Critical Strike 4 Hurricane.png|Hurricane Critical Strike (Create Hurricane) }} - Combinations= : Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer deliver consecutive energy attacks, effectively destroying the enemy. DK_CS_Prelude1.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Ex-Aid & Brave) DK CS Prelude2.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe & Lazer) DK CS Four blasts.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Main four Riders' attack) - Mighty Brothers XX= * : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the air, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. **In Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Level XX R and L is seen perform single kick at the enemy. MD CS First version prelude.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Film version) (Prelude) MD CS First version L side kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Film version) (L Side kick) MD CS First version R side kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Film version) (R Side kick) MD CS Cut-In.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (First screen prelude) Double X Prelude screen.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Double X screen prelude) MD CS serial kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (TV Series) (Step 1: Level XX Kicking combo) MB CS SHORYUKEN.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (TV Series) (Step 2: Level X Punch) MD CS Final kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (TV Series) (Step 3: Level XX Double Rider Kick) - Drago Knight Hunter Z/Mighty Brothers XX= * : Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X and Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon perform a combination of their finishers. Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Prelude) Barave Hunter slash.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 1: Blade Slash) Barave Hunter hitting.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 2: Slash Effect) Barave Hunter laser.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 3: Gun Blast) Barave Hunter fire shooting.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 4: Fang Fire Blast) EX-AID LVX Kick.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 5: Level X Kick) - Other= * : A quintuple Rider kick between Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer and Genm in their Level 1 forms. First used to damage Gamedeus, splits them apart. Five Level 1s Screen.png|Taddle Bang Bang Bakusou Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Five Level 1s Critical Strike.png|Taddle Bang Bang Bakusou Mighty Critical Strike }} }} Legend Riders : Zi-O performs a variation of Ex-Aid Action Gamer's finisher. After a prelude appears, Zi-O tosses the prelude screen to the air before pounding the ground with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers to send the enemy flying. Zi-O then tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes through the katakana that make "Critical Time Break" for a flurry of Rider Punches that project the attack name's kana within each hit. critical time break prelude.jpg|Critical Time Break (Prelude Screen) critical time break screen throw.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 1: Throwing the prelude screen text) critical time break ground pound.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 2: Ground Energy Wave) critical time break bar smash.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 3: Smashing the green bar of the "prelude screen") critical time break punch.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 4: Rider Punch flurry) - Geiz= As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Geiz, Ex-AidArmor's Time Burst attack is : Geiz jumps up and hits the enemy with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers before jumping around the enemy and delivering a Rider Kick. Critical Time Burst.png|Critical Time Burst DCD Armor Tajadol Form Geiz EA Armor Failed finish.png|Critical Time Burst (failed) }} - Genm= The Genm Ridewatch can be used by Kamen Rider Geiz to assume GenmArmor when inserted into the Ziku-Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Geiz, GenmArmor's Time Burst attack is : In a manner similar to the Shakariki Sports's Sports Gamer attack, Geiz runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroy the enemy. Genm Critical Time Burst circle.png|Critical Time Burst (Prelude: Fast speed running) Genm Critical Time Burst kick.png|Critical Time Burst }} Notes *Critical Strike is an RPG term to an attack that is generated by luck and probability. When the player delivers a regular attack, there is a possibility it may hit the opponent with a stronger than normal attack (usually twice than the normal damage). **The 'Critical' could also be derived from the use in the medical field. See Also *Critical Finish Category:Kamen Rider Finishers